


When you're an Addams

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween Costumes, my gay ass loves halloween so im giving it to my girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe and Nadine are convinced along to the Drake costume party. Elena picks their costumes.(Basically just a lil halloween thing)





	When you're an Addams

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing, mostly drabble like in plot, cause I wanted Nadine in this outfit.
> 
> also I haven't had a day off in so long. I'm dying and capitalism is the murderer.

“A Halloween party, huh?”

Elena’s voice comes through a bit tinny through the phone speaker. “Yes! It’s the weekend before. Everyone has to be in costume. It’s a whole bunch of friends and family and it’d mean a lot to me if you and Nadine could go.”

“You realize neither of us have much experience with that sort of thing, right? I mean, it’s getting popular in Australia, but it wasn’t when I was younger. And I don’t think Nadine has interacted with it at all.”

“Please? I can pick out costumes for you and have them ready when you get here. All you would have to do is tell me both of your measurements.”

Chloe purses her lips. “You know I’d be happy to see you, Sunshine, but I’ll have to ask Nadine first. You know she’s no fan of going to parties where Sam will be.”

“Let me know, okay? It’s my favourite holiday and I would love to see you both for it.”

“Of course. I’ll ask her when she’s back from her run, yeah? And then let you know.”

“Please and thank you!”

It’s an hour later that the front door opens. Chloe still hasn’t gotten out of her pajamas and is lazing about on the couch, playing on her phone.

Nadine slips her shoes off as she steps inside. She’s sweaty and slightly flushed. As always, she’s lovely to look at. Chloe watches her as she takes a long drink from her water bottle.

“Elena called, dearest.”

It’s a few seconds before Nadine can respond. “How is she?”

“Fairly good, from what I could tell. She invited us to a party.”

“Oh?”

“A costume party. Right before Halloween.”

Nadine hums and heads for the kitchen. “She know I don’t know much about that holiday?”

“Yup. We’re both at a disadvantage. But she offered to pick out our costumes if we just send our sizes. Might be fun, if you don’t mind going.”

Nadine rolls her shoulders. She drops her water bottle in the sink. “Ja, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t.”

“Sam will probably be there.”

She grimaces. “I don’t care for that, but I’ll still go with you.”

“Lovely. I’ll let Elena know.” Chloe is already pulling up a text message to Elena.

Nadine starts down the hall but stops when Chloe calls to her. “You headed to the shower, China?”

“Ja.”

“Need someone to wash your back?”

Nadine chuckles. “Sure.”

Chloe hits send on her message before hopping up and following her girlfriend down the hall.

* * *

**Conversation with: ☀️Sunshine☀️**

_Received: 2:04pm_  
I was thinking about your costumes.

__

_ Sent: 2:10pm _

do tell

_[Read ✔ 2:09pm]_

\--

_Received: 2:11pm_

Idk yet, really. But with some blue fake  
tattoos, Nadine could be Amara, but  
Amara has more your colouring. Ntm  
idk who you could be so your costumes  
match.

\--

_Sent: 2:13pm_

no idea who that is, sunshine

_[Read ✔ 2:14pm]_

\--

_Received: 2:15pm_

Video game character. Buff like Nadine.

\--

_Sent: 2:20pm_

no one is buff like Nadine

_[Read ✔ 2:22pm]_

\--

_Received: 2:37pm_

Contrary to popular belief, Nadine is  
not the only buff woman in the world lol

Princess Leia maybe?

\--

_Sent: 2:40pm_

she’s the only one that matters. also  
a videogame character is not “in the  
world” so nadine still wins

as suave as han solo is considered,  
im not keen on dressing as him and i  
doubt nadine is either

_[Read ✔ 2:50pm]_

__

_Received: 2:54_

You got me there

And got it. I’ll keep thinking.

__

_Sent: 3:01pm_

Mmkay

_[Read ✔ 3:14pm]_

* * *

_Received: 7:46pm_

What about superheroes? Nadine would  
make a good Valkyrie.

__

_Sent: 8:11pm_

and who would i be

_[Read ✔ 8:32pm]_

__

_Received: 8:34pm_

Hmmm… Captain Marvel? Gamora? She-  
hulk? Kate Bishop? She’s the lady hawkeye.  
You’d be a pretty cool Spider-Gwen. Lots  
of climbing and acrobatics from her.

__

_Sent: 8:39pm_

china says she likes tessa thompson  
but she doesn’t care for dressing  
from marvel

_[Read ✔ 8:41pm]_

__

_Received: 8:43pm_

How about something historic? Joan of Arc maybe? And Nelly Bly for you?

__

_Sent: 8:58pm_

interesting, but that’s a pretty  
christian historical figure for a Jewish  
woman to play.

also nelly bly sounds like a costume  
that fits you better than me

_[Read ✔ 9:02pm]_

__

_Received: 9:09pm_

Hadn’t thought of it that way.

DC better than marvel? Wonder  
Woman for her and Supergirl for  
you? Or Harley Quinn, since  
she’s been known to pester Wonder  
Woman sometimes. She has a crush  
on her too.

__

_Sent: 9:12pm_

just tried to sell her on that, as i very  
much would love to see her as  
wonder woman. she’s not into it. too  
revealing 😭

got anything else?

_[Read ✔ 9:17pm]_

__

_Received: 9:17pm_

Might be able to find a less revealing  
costume for Wonder Woman but... Poison  
Ivy and Harley Quinn? They’re actually  
a thing. And I can go Cat Woman! Gotham  
City Sirens! And Nate would have to be  
Batman too.

__

_Sent: 9:20pm_

you had her until you included nate  
lol

_[Read ✔ 9:26pm]_

__

_Received: 9:30pm_

Damn. I’ll keep thinking on it.

__

_Sent: 9:32pm_

alright sunshine. find us something good

_[Read ✔ 9:35pm]_

* * *

_Received: 11:05am_

Found something. Who wants to wear  
a tux and who wants to wear a dress?

__

_Sent: 11:34am_

not gonna tell us what it is?

_[Read ✔ 11:34am]_

__

_Received: 11:35am_

It’s a surprise. Promise it’s a good one. So dress or tux?

__

_Sent: 11:38am_

you’re lucky we trust you, sunshine.  
I’ll take the tux, she’ll take the dress

_[Read ✔ 11:39am]_

__

_Received: 11:40am_

Send your measurements!

__

_Sent: 11:47am_

if you insist 😏😉

_[Read ✔ 11:48am]_

* * *

“Sunshine!” Chloe greets from across the room. She’s collapsed back on the bed in her and Nadine’s hotel room. Nadine has just opened the door to let Elena in.

“It’s good to see you,” Nadine says with a smile.

Elena grins. She’s got a small pile of DVDs in her hands as well as an unlabeled donut box. “Once I set these down, you’re both getting hugs.”

“The table is empty.”

Nadine closes the door behind her as Elena heads for the small kitchen table.

“You bring our costumes?” Chloe sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed.

“They’re in the car.”

“And you didn’t bring them in? I want to see them!”

Elena chuckles. “I promise you’ll get to see them. I want you to try them on anyway.” She turns, arms free, and gives Nadine a brief hug before Chloe pulls her into one as well. As they part, she motions to the DVDs. “I thought, since it’s a couple days before the party and we’ve got a little time, we could have a movie night. I can introduce you two to some great Halloween movies. Have a girl’s night, y’know?”

“Mm, Sunshine, every night is a girl’s night for us two. But you’re welcome to join us.” Chloe winks at her before heading over to poke at the DVD cases. “Bring us anything good?”

“Of course! I brought scary ones and ones that are a little more towards kids, but I was thinking we could go back and forth between the scary stuff and the not scary stuff. The Forest, Halloweentown, Ju-on...” She shrugs. “I like a couple of the scary ones, but honestly a lot of the kids movies around Halloween are my favourite. Oh, I brought some other stuff too-- Left it in the car too. A bottle of apple wine, some apple cider-- non-alcoholic--, and a pumpkin pie.”

Chloe purses her lips. “I’ve never understood pumpkin pie.”

“Well, have you had it?”

“I mean… No. But it sounds so strange.”

Elena chuckles. “It’s good, I promise. But I was thinking I could order us a pizza and we could start on movies whenever you’re ready.”

“Let us order the pizza,” Nadine chimes in. “You bought our costumes after all."

“If you’d like. There’s a place nearby that’s pretty good. Their Neapolitan pizza is pretty good.” Elena taps the plain box she’s set down as well. “I brought some apple fritters too. I made these ones-- the pie I just bought.”

Chloe bounces on the balls of her feet. “Why don’t I call for pizza while you two head down and get the rest of what we need from the car? That work for you, China? Sunshine?”

“Ja, sounds good.”

Elena seems genuinely excited. “Yes! But you two don’t get to see the costumes until after a specific movie, alright?”

“Ominous. Alright, if you insist. Bloody tease.”

“We’ll watch that one first, okay?"

* * *

"I've seen this before," Nadine speaks up. The movie is barely thirty seconds in.

"You have? I wasn't sure if it was something that was like, commonly seen, y'know?" Elena shrugs. "Not sure how popular this aesthetic is outside of the states."

"I'm in the dark here. What are we watching?"

Elena had kept both of them from peeking when she put the first movie on. She, apparently, wanted it to be a surprise. Chloe doesn't find much about it familiar. Maybe the little tune earlier on-- four or so notes followed by two snaps, varied a couple times over. She can't place it though.

"The Addams Family," Nadine fills in. "It's good."

"Ah. That's why it's familiar. I'm sure I've run into them somewhere."

"I picked your costumes from this." Elena shifts, leaning back onto the pillows they've propped up. The three of them have made the bed into a lounging spot for the foreseeable future. Chloe is sat in the middle with Elena on one side and Nadine on the other.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I bet you’ll know as soon as you see it.”

“A tux and a dress?”

“Yeah!”

It really doesn’t take long. There’s only a minute or two before Nadine gestures to the screen. “The married couple-- ah, Morticia and… I don’t remember the man’s name.”

“Gomez. And yep, those are the costumes I got for you.”

Chloe watches the screen for a few long moments before looking at Nadine with a devilish grin. “I absolutely cannot wait to see you in that dress.”

Nadine goes a bit pink but smiles. “And I’m sure you’ll look stunning in your suit.”

“Let’s finish the movie,” Elena chimes in. “And then you two can try them on.”

Chloe’s eyes linger over Nadine before returning to the screen. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

The costumes fit well. They’re tailored, rather than purchased in a regular store. Elena helps Chloe tie her hair in a low bun, a handsome look with her suit.

Nadine’s dress gets both Chloe and Elena staring for a moment before Chloe slips into character and steps forward to kiss up her arm.

Nadine laughs but pushes her off. She wonders aloud over her hair, wondering if they should make the effort to straighten it. Chloe loudly proclaims that no, it should not be straightened as she “loves her natural hair too much” to allow it.

Chloe also brings up how, if she wants to be in character, she’ll have to very loudly proclaim Nadine’s virtues, much how Gomez Addams does about Morticia.

Nadine brushes that off; Chloe is already plenty loud when she wants to be.

Once they’re out of their costumes again, the three settle back on the bed to watch through a few more movies.

* * *

“Elena, Sunshine, whatever is this music you’re playing?”

Elena laughs. “It’s Witches in Bikinis by Witches in Bikinis. This is a Halloween party, Chloe, I gotta play Halloween music!”

The party is already well on its way to full swing when Chloe and Nadine arrive. Elena greets them at the door where some loud and irritably catchy music can already be heard. Elena is dressed, as far as Chloe can tell, as Little Bo Peep.

“I don’t have much experience with Halloween. You know that.”

“Then come on in and get experience!” Elena seems happy with this holiday. Chloe doesn’t really understand it, but she certainly understands being able to see Nadine in that slim black dress.

Nadine looks around the room. She’s right at Chloe’s side still. She’s got low heels on, making her match Chloe’s height-- or she would, if Chloe hadn’t exchanged the rather garish black dress shoes that had been with her suit for her own pair of black heels.

“Most everyone who’s coming is here already. I saw Sam around here somewhere, and I think Charlie is in the game room. Nate is-- oh, right there.”

Sure enough, Nate is headed down the hallway. He’s got a red cowboy hat on and his jeans go down into his cowboy boots.

Chloe chuckles. “Really leaning into that nickname, eh, Cowboy?”

Nate lights up when he sees her. “Chloe! Glad you could make it.” He dips down to give her a kiss on the cheek before offering his hand to Nadine. “Good to see you, Nadine. You two look good.”

Nadine gives him a friendly smile. Chloe’s glad for it. “Good to see you too, Nathan. Though you look a little too american for my taste.”

“I’m Sheriff Woody! Come on, you don’t know Toy Story?”

Elena rolls her eyes and nudges him out of the way. “Let them through.” She gestures further into the house. “There’s food and drink in the kitchen, some games in the living room, and if you want a drink, we’ve got a bit of a wet bar in the backyard. And more games there too.”

“Thanks,” Chloe responds. “I’m sure you have more host things to do, but find us when you’re free. We don’t get to see each other enough.”

Elena gives her a thumbs up. “You got it! Right now, Nate and I are gonna go set up bobbing for apples.” She pulls Nate back into the house by his arm. “Find you in a bit!”

Chloe chuckles and hooks a hand on Nadine’s arm. “Hm, actually…” She unhooks her hand and offers her arm to Nadine. “Think it’d be better around this way, yeah?”

Nadine raises an eyebrow but takes the offered arm. “Ever the gentlewoman, yes?”

“When I need to be. Certainly for you, I will be.” Chloe leads her toward the living room. “Let’s find Charlie, yeah? Or maybe a drink. Either works for me.”

“Ja, sure.”

Chloe rakes her eyes down Nadine as they head off. “You really are a sight in that.” Her voice is a low husk in Nadine’s ear. “When we get back to the hotel, I would love to peel it off you.”

Nadine rolls her eyes. “Won’t it get old?”

With a snort, Chloe pulls her eyes away and brings them over the few other guests. “The clothing doesn’t matter when you're the one in it.”

“Charmi--”

“Hold on, do you see that?”

“What?”

Chloe gestures to the corner of the room where one Sam Drake is. He’s dressed in what looks like a fairly large box. It covers down to his upper thighs and up to his shoulders. He’s wearing stockings as well. His head has some ugly hat, not unlike a lampshade, balanced on it.

Before either can really take him in, Sam spots them. “Ah! Chloe! Nadine! Good t’ see you!”

Nadine frowns as he comes over and mumbles a “Can’t say the same.”

“What the hell are you-- Uh uh, no hugs when you’re in _ that _. What the hell are you wearing?”

Sam frowns, stepping back from where he’d tried to hug Chloe. “I’m a one night stand!”

Chloe notices there are in fact drawers drawn on the front of his box. She gives him half a chuckle by way of sympathy.

He looks them both over and nods. “You both look great! The Addams Family, yeah?”

“Yup. Elena picked it out for us.”

Nadine looks completely disinterested in chatting with him.

“Hey, if you two got a minute, I’ve got a lead on a job.”

Chloe shakes her head. “We’re here for pleasure, not business. We’ll talk some other time about it, yeah? For now, my… oh, what does he say? Cara mia?”

“... Ja.”

“My _ cara mia _ and I are going to go get a drink.”

Sam is left behind, more disappointed than anything. Still, Chloe continues on towards the backyard with Nadine on her arm.

They find Charlie there, apple cider in hand, dressed as Puck from A Midsummer Night’s Dream. The three chat for a bit before Elena calls everyone over for bobbing for apples. She’s got prizes to hand out, because of course she does. Nadine abstains, but Chloe wins them a small bottle of wine.

They stay until after dark and enjoy themselves. At some point, a half drunk Sam challenges Nadine to an arm wrestling contest. He loses, as does every other person to try their luck. Charlie comes closest to beating her, but it’s not enough.

It’s rather late when they finally depart again. They say their goodbyes and head back to their hotel.

Chloe feels like she’s buzzing, happy to have had a good time. Nadine is tired and happy to get some quiet again, though she enjoyed herself as well.

They collapse into bed amidst giggles.

Chloe helps Nadine remove the dress and Nadine slips Chloe’s suit jacket off her shoulders. They don’t get further than to end up half naked under the covers, too tired to do anything.

“Halloween isn’t too bad,” Nadine mumbles. “Some of the food choices are odd.”

“I like the apple cider. Not sure how I feel about pumpkin things.”

Nadine shrugs. “We’ll have to figure out our own outfits next year, if Elena invites us.”

“I’m sure she will.” Chloe yawns. “But I liked your dress.”

“So you said.”

“You look good in it.”

Nadine just manages to kiss Chloe in thanks before they fall asleep, happy and warm as the clock continues to tick towards November.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And Happy Halloween!  
also im very annoyed that i couldn't seperate the texts the way i had them in my word document. I probably will never include texts in that way again because of how annoying the formatting was when it was outside my normal text document.


End file.
